The invention relates to an induction sensor that measures vibrations of a turbo-machine rotor blade such as a blade in a jet engine. The invention's main application is to measure vibrations of both compressor and turbine rotor blades of a turbine aviation engine.
In the known solution the induction sensor is used for measuring vibrations of a turbo-machine rotor blade, the sensor consisting of a magnet and an induction coil wound over that magnet. The known sensor is used for measuring change in the permanence value of the magnetic field generated by the magnet which fluctuates as a result of the blade's movement in that field. However, such sensors have had performance issues due to the high temperature environment of a jet engine.